


MMxMM 50 Theme Challenge

by Define_Me



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Cliffhangers, Flashbacks, It's a Whump-erful Life, Lots of Whump, M/M, Slice of Life, Suggestive Themes, Unchronological order, cat OC - Freeform, mentions of abuse, past bullying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-06-28 12:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 10,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Define_Me/pseuds/Define_Me
Summary: 50 themes centered around our favorite maniacal duo.





	1. Hugs

**So, I decided to upload this from my FF.net account. Ta da!**

**I do not own Megamind or any of its characters.**

* * *

**~Hugs~**

He was angry, that much he knew.

Wayne watched silently as Syx paced about his kitchen, seemingly desperate for something to occupy himself with. It didn't take long for him to decide as he soon began taking out various ingredients and utensils. The musician would have smiled at the memory of his love confessing his lack of culinary skills if he wasn't so afraid of doing anything at all at that moment. "Quiet" was not one of the top ten words use to describe the blue alien. He wasn't the hostile or violent type, but it was a jarring contrast nonetheless. It left him feeling out of place and helpless from his position as the genius' partner. Wayne had gone to great lengths to prove himself to his lover and, with that, he had to prove to _himself_ that he was even worth Syx's effort. Their bad times were behind them and he was ready to prove it.

It wasn't often that Syx got this way. In fact, Wayne had noticed how rare these moods were becoming.

But that didn't mean they _never_ happened...

Wayne was brought out of his thoughts by the loud impact of metal pans. He sat awkwardly at the table, his hands folded between his knees and his feet crossing this way and that. His blue eyes flickered between his partner's back and the polished wood and he let out a skillfully quiet sigh. He never knew what to do in these situations. Despite being the best at practically everything, his talent well ran dry at emotions. Before his retirement, he put on a very convincing front to seem as welcoming and caring as possible. That was his job and while he _did_ care, it was never out of empathy. It also didn't help that Syx was prone to drastic changes in mood, even back when they were children. Though perhaps it had been more of a learned behavior back then...a controllable facade to be used as needed that now had no control. Syx was more than happy to ignore it, to refuse the notion that he'd let it get out of hand and, despite being slightly offended at the accusation, didn't know what to do. It only made him frustrated.

The musician noticed that the banging had stopped. Daring a glance at the other alien, he found his back was still turned to him. His arms were stretched on either side of his body and his head was hung in an almost exhausted stance as he leaned over the stove. It was usually in these moments when Wayne would make his approach and, fearing he might not get another opening, swiftly maneuvered out of his chair and onto his feet. He didn't bother to try and sneak up on the other man, in fact it was probably the _worst_ thing he could do right now. In the wake of their newly blossomed relationship, it quickly became apparent that, perhaps, Wayne _didn't_ know the other so well. He was so used to his hyperactive nature and endless optimism that he'd been completely floored when he suddenly wasn't. Naïve and inexperienced, he'd made all the wrong decisions. He'd given in too quickly to frustration. He'd bantered and gibed and heckled, trying his damn hardest to get a reaction out of his new lover, ignoring his shaking and attempts to get away from him...his near frantic plea that he "just needs to be alone right now." After hours of harassment, confusion bubbled into anger. Before he could get himself under control, he'd cornered and trapped the other, desperate to face this new problem while inadvertently creating another.

Wayne winced at the memory. He hadn't meant for things to escalate so quickly- to snap so harshly. It was a miracle that Syx hadn't called the whole thing off right then. Shaking his head, he tried in vain to get the image of his terrified partner out of his mind...It killed him to think that he had been the cause of that fear.

It also reminded him that, even now, there was some amount of distrust between them.

He suppressed a shiver as his bare feet flattened against the cold floor...he wanted to make sure Syx heard him. He knew how much the smaller male hated being surprised and while he loved giving the other a good startle every once in a while, now wasn't the time.

Syx didn't move an inch as Wayne come up from behind him. He stood stiffly, glaring down at the fake granite of the stovetop. The musician tore his eyes away from his face to study the pan where a small slice of butter sat unmelted. The burner wasn't even turned on _._ This time he couldn't stop the sympathetic sigh from leaving his lips. Not caring about the possible repercussions, he wove his large arms around Syx's waist and rested his hands on his hips as he moved forward just enough to be cheek-to-cheek with him. Closing his eyes, he began to rock them gently from side to side.

They stayed in silence and he waited...and just when worry began to claw back into his heart...

He felt Syx sway with him.

* * *

**Thanks for reading**

**Please review!**


	2. Pillow Fight

**To be rewritten at another time!**

**I do not own Megamind or any of its characters.**

* * *

**~Pillow Fight~**

They fell back onto the bed, panting. Their skin coated in a thin layer of sweat, they giggled amongst themselves. The sheet were messy and wrinkled and half of the mattress hung over the side of the frame. Their bodies tingled and shook with dying adrenaline and they looked at each other with spent gazes.

"Where...where did you learn to-"

"Play like that?"

Syx turned his head to the ceiling, "Or something..."

Wayne let out a hearty laugh and sat up, "Think you can handle another round?"

The former villain watched as he got up from the bed, despising the cheeky grin on his face. In response to the obvious challenge he shot up, grabbed the pillow he'd been using, and chucked it straight at the musician's head. The assault was instantly blocked and he smirked, taking another one in his hands and fluffing it.

"Winner takes all."

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please review!**


	3. Sandwiches

**Came up with this idea while being hungry, but be warned- it has nothing to do with it!**

**I do not own Megamind or any of its characters.**

* * *

**~Sandwiches~**

Wayne made the best sandwiches.

He didn't know how he did it and the former hero absolutely refused to tell him. He claimed it was just another one of his magnificent talents and, as much as Syx wanted to put it in his mental filing cabinet of Wayne's Ego Strokes, he had to admit it _was_ pretty magnificent...

They often happened spontaneously. Whenever the hunger became too much and it just couldn't wait. They began with a smile, a silent agreement conveyed through the eyes...and hands being put to quick and _very_ skillful work. It didn't matter where it happened, just as long as the desire to be satisfied was obeyed.

Syx wriggled underneath his lover, gasping breathes escaping his lips. They lie buried in the darkness of the bedroom this time, the clock well passed midnight yet they did not rest. He arched, his narrow shoulders digging into the mattress as he felt a large, warm hand grip the back of his neck. His own fingers pressed deep into broad shoulders as ragged breathes puffed against his ear. Despite their usual fight for dominance, this was one fight he was happy to lose. Not that he'd ever say it out loud. Green eyes searched through the blackness, catching only the faint outline of his clinging partner. After a moment, he felt a soft kiss pressed to his lips as an intense, final wave rolled through them.

Syx sighed in contentment, listening to the sound of their heavy breathing as he fell asleep wrapped in the other's arms.

* * *

**Thanks for reading**

**Please review!**


	4. I Love You

**I do not own Megamind or any of its characters.**

* * *

**~I Love you~**

Tonight was their one month anniversary.

To Wayne, the phrase itself left a bad taste in his mouth. It was just so... _cheesy_! Did couples even _have_ monthly anniversaries anymore? He had never really been in the dating game, but from what he'd gathered on the internet and even from other men, these dates were especially important to women and forgetting it meant certain death.

 _But you aren't_ with _a woman!_

He hated to say that he'd compared Syx to women more than once, but could you really blame him? More often than not, the other alien displayed very feminine qualities, but did it include anniversaries? After getting together, they hadn't discussed the things normal couples would and had chosen to "go with the flow", which, now that he thought about it, hadn't been the best idea. But, it wasn't as if they'd agreed to expand their relationship and jumped right to sex that night, right? At least he'd been good about _that_ , he thought matter-of-factly.

Right then he was reminded of another fear; what should he do?! Should he just go buy some flowers and shove them into his lover's face when he saw him? Should they go out for a nice dinner or a simple ice cream stop? Should he preform _every cliché_ in the "Good Boyfriend" handbook OR-!

Should he say nothing at all?

He groaned, falling back into a nearby chair and rubbing the space between his eyes. He'd never worried about this kind of stuff with his past girlfriends, so why now? Did he feel like he owed the blue man for all the antagonism and rivalry? Did he just want to get on his good side? Or did he really...love him?

Love...

Love.

_Love!_

"That's it!" he exclaimed excitedly, leaping out of his seat.

* * *

Syx felt awful. Tonight was their one month anniversary and his lover hadn't made a single effort to talk to him all day! He didn't know why he cared about this kind of stuff...what was in an anniversary anyway? It was only the celebration of a couple still being together!

Green eyes lazily rose to look at the monitors before him. He'd set up cameras in every nook and cranny in the city. Crime had been dwindling down to nothing the past few months and while still a massive improvement, it gave him more time to be with his thoughts, something he didn't quite appreciate as much.

_Bzzz bzzz_

The former villain jumped at the vibrating coming from his pocket. Reaching in, he pulled out his-or rather Bernard's-flip phone. Opening it with the flick of his wrist, he was met with a text message alert from negligent, self-serving hero himself. Narrowing his eyes, he pressed select.

{Come over. Now.}

_Demanding as always..._

He debated replying, but thought better of it and shoved the device back into his pocket. Getting to his feet, he shuffled to his full body mirror. When they had been seeing each other, Roxanne suggested making The Lair feel a little more comfortable and homey. At first he'd been suspicious and even 100% sure he'd hate it, but...it was nice to have a home look like a home...even if it _was_ just an abandoned warehouse. He gave himself a once over; tugging at his black button up shirt and shifting the folds of his jeans down to his boots. He shook his arms to loosen himself up and stared sadly at his reflection.

"Minion...", he said "I'm going out."

* * *

Wayne was feeling a very familiar sense of pride as he stood looking affectionately at his work. He honestly didn't know he had such artistic abilities, not that it surprised him, of course.

"Wayne! I'm here...why are the lights off?"

The slightly annoyed tone in his lover's voice made his excitement all the more unbearable...he could already picture his sweet, astonished face!

"Wayne?"

"Right, right, I'm coming!"

Thanks to his exceptionally enhanced abilities, it was easy for him to slip silently back into the kitchen and whisk behind the shorter man, covering his eyes with his hands.

"Ahh! What are you _doing_?!"

He smirked, "Surprising you."

"You don't need to cover my eyes if the lights are already off, you know."

"Oh, humor me."

He snorted when he felt Syx frown under his palms and he swiftly guided him to the living room, stopping at the entrance.

"Now keep your eyes closed." he said, floating away from him.

He glided over to the arrangement, carefully examining every detail and adjusting this and that. When he was satisfied, he rushed back to his waiting dear. Taking him by the hands, he pulled him forward just enough to ensure he was in full view of the display.

"Okay...now."

The sight that greeted him was one he'd never dreamed of seeing; Wayne's aristocratic living space had been stripped bare and replaced with all of the irreplaceable things he thought hadn't mattered. Instead of portraits of himself, blown up photographs of _them_ had been strung up in their place. The glass and frames molded perfectly to fit the curve of the walls. The busts and mementos of his earlier days had also been removed, making the space that much bigger, if it was even possible. The light of the chandelier had been dimmed just below that of the dozens of red candles strewn about.

Syx let out the breath he didn't known he'd been holding, twirling his body in a slow circle and taking in every aspect of the seemingly new room. When he came back around to look at his partner, he found the hero staring hard at him. The gaze itself was enough to startle him and his eyes widened a considerable amount as the small smile on his face fell.

The musician's face held a pained, perhaps even vexed, expression. His soft blue eyes were wide in concentration while his eyebrows drew together and his lips became pursed. On instinct, Syx took a step back only to have Wayne's large hands wrap around his arms. It wasn't a tight grip, but it was effective in turning his confusion into wariness and immediately ceasing his movements. He bit his lip.

"Uh..."

"I love you."

Syx's breath hitched. _Did he really just say-?_

"You...what?"

Wayne sighed, relieved he hadn't _exactly_ been rejected. All at once, his taught muscles relaxed and his face fell. He could hardly believe they'd gone an entire month without uttering that phrase even once...most of all he was disappointed in himself for not noticing until now. He ran his palms down Syx's narrow arms to gather his hands in his own, silently marveling at how small they were in comparison.

"I love you..."

* * *

**Thanks for reading**

**Please review!**


	5. Tolerance

**I** **do not own Megamind or any of its characters.**

* * *

**~Tolerance~**

"How can you stand it?"

Syx stopped stirring his coffee and looked behind him at Wayne, who was hunched at the kitchen table with the heels of his hands pressed into his eyes.

"Sorry to say, dear, but I'm not usually one for conundrums this early in the morning."

There was a pause.

"How can you stand to be with me?"

The blue alien nearly dropped his spoon as he lifted it from the cup. This wasn't the first time Wayne had questioned their relationship. Much like himself, Wayne was prone to depressive fits, though much less frequent. These episodes often left him fearful of the future, as the former hero's judgement and decision making skills would become impaired. He couldn't count how many times he'd been in the room when he'd voiced his wonders about his mortality and even Syx's. It wasn't that he got violent...in fact, it was because he was always so damn calm that he couldn't read him. Couldn't decide whether he was really serious about what he said. Didn't know if he could physically control himself if he broke.

Syx swallowed "...because I love you."

"But why?" Wayne's voice was hard with emotion "Why do you love me? How can you even stand to be near me after all the crap I put you through?"

Syx smiled a, he hoped, reassuring smile as he turned around "That's what couples do."

"You can't say that, it doesn't count! You're talking about normal couples."

Syx let out a thoughtful hum as he sat across from the former hero.

"What makes us the exception?"

Wayne hesitated, moving his jaw to the side before speaking "We're enemies..."

The blue alien tried to hide his surprise as he took a quick sip from his coffee. Wayne still considered them enemies?

"Are we?"

"Well...I...y- n-..."

"...so what you meant is that we were enemies."

Wayne sighed in exasperation, "It doesn't matter what I meant, the point is is that most couples are at least friends before they get together!"

"So you believe this relationship is doomed?"

"Well n-no, but it's a high possibility!"

Syx played with the mug handle in irritation, his nails scratching at the porcelain. The musician shrunk under his poisonous gaze, waiting for the moment when Syx would reassure him that they were fine. Give him a desperately needed hug and-

"You're right."

Wayne's heart dropped to his stomach. Meanwhile, Syx traced his middle finger slowly around the rim of the mug, a thoughtful look on his face. The hero was about to throw himself into his knees and beg for reconsideration when the other continued.

"You're absolutely correct. Our pasts are intertwined in a rather negative way..."

Wayne could see it. This was the part where he'd walk away from him. Where he'd go back to he city and never return...

But he didn't move.

"However...I have already chosen to accept our past and move on. We are different now, yes? And in order for this relationship, one you, quote on quote, "want more than anything else", to work, you have to accept it too."

Wayne looked at his partner in astonishment. He wasn't going to leave? He wasn't even blaming him for everything that was clearly his fault? Over the last few months, he'd found that Syx meant a lot more to him than he originally thought. Over the years he'd often taken his presence for granted, never considering the possibility of being injured or killed by one of the frequent malfunctions in an invention or even a face off with him. Before, he'd never had a second thought about beating the hell out of him and he'd only rarely felt guilty about it. But now, having had several first hand encounters with him and being allowed closer than ever before, he realised how truly fragile he was.

"That is...if you still want this."

"Of course I do!" he shouted, shocked "I'm just...how can you forgive me so easily?"

Syx smiled "I forgave you because you apologised...and you meant it."

"You're joking..."

"I'm not. You seem to have a habit of forgetting how easy it is to please me." he laughed.

The musician brought up a hand to rub the back of his neck "I don't know..."

After a moment the villain smirked "You really want to make it up to me?"

Wayne nodded.

At that, the blue being pushed his chair back and got to his feet, shivering at the cold tile as he walked to his friend's side. He cranked his neck and, in one swift movement, captured the other in a soft kiss. He brushed his bare fingertips against peachy flesh as he pulled away.

"Don't change."

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**Please review!**


	6. Hologram

**I do not own Megamind or any of its characters.**

* * *

**~Hologram~**

"Wayne! Are you ready yet?"

"Almost!"

It was a nice, sunny Saturday morning. Winter approaching, the air was cool and clear and touched the skin with feather light fingers. It was a day where most chose to snooze a few extra hours in bed or children got up early solely for the reason to play. Birds began to migrate, bees worked to get the last fluffs of pollen before the spring flowers died.

"You aren't posing in the mirror again, are you?"

"That was one time...!"

"Yeah, that I caught you. Now come on!"

This would be their first excursion out in public. At first, it had been Syx trying desperately every week to convince the hero to venture out into the active streets of Metro City with him. Get him out of his luxurious hideout and back into the sun. When he was a child, he had always loved being outside...perhaps it was time to get back to that.

"I don't think the park is going anywhere, hun."

"True, but daylight waits for no one!"

Wayne pouted at the response, looking over his disguise and using his palm to pat the bounce in his hair one last time before grabbing the knob and swing the door open. Dragging his feet in half-hearted soreness, he turned the corner leading to the front entrance, spotting Syx rocking back and forth on his heels.

"I swear, you're worse than a woman on her wedding day."

Wayne smirked "If you're going to insult me, you should choose a less justified event. Do we have everything?"

He scoffed, adjusting the bag slung over shoulder, "Of course! Just let me..."

His fingers flicked and twisted at the dial of his watch until he was enveloped in blue pixels. After Roxanne, he had made several modifications to the device. Now it not only stole people's identities, but combined multiple characteristics from those identities to create a brand new one Add that with a little voice alteration and _boom_! A whole new person.

However, when the transformation was finished, Wayne was less than pleased. His face fell from smug to shocked when he saw his partner. The former villain's form had been taken over by wavy curves and smooth, porcelain skin. In fact, his very _gender_ had been changed! Though still the same height, the woman in front of him had flowing, mousy brown hair and her pale face was lightly dusted with freckles. Her lips were full and red and she was clad in a white, flared day dress with a crocheted shell. On her feet were shiny, red cone heels. The only sign Syx was anywhere in there was her large, poison green eyes.

Wayne was in awe. She was beautiful, that much was obvious...but it wasn't the beauty he'd hoped to see.

It wasn't Syx.

He unconsciously shook his head, "What are you doing?"

The woman put her bottom lip between her white teeth, casting her eyes away from him and drawing in her eyebrows.

"I just thought...you know, you'd be more comfortable being seen with a woman."

The man was both touched and angered at the words. It was sweet of Syx to put him and his preferences first, not that he hadn't done it before, but that also implied that he thought he was ashamed to be with him. True, homosexuality was widely accepted now as opposed to the days of their childhood, but there were still those who disagreed with it and most certainly weren't afraid to say so.

Too bad he didn't care about other opinions.

With a stern look on his face, he stepped closer to the other, grabbing her thin wrist. He tinkered with the dial some until she was once more engulfed in light. Her form mutated until a he was revealed. Wayne knew the other wouldn't want to be seen in public with another lover. As much as he hated to hide, bucketfuls of rumors would swarm around them and effectively ruin the rest if their peaceful day. Then the rest of their future. Though the green eyes remained, Syx's holographic presented him with black, side-swept hair and freckle-less olive skin. He wore a white button up covered with an emerald vest, decorated with a subtle floral pattern. The rest consisted of dark brown pants and boots.

Letting go of his arm, he smiled before moving to his partner's side. He grabbed Syx's hand and thoughtfully laced their fingers together.

"Much better."

At that, he opened the door and they were on their way.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please review!**


	7. Waiter pt. 1

**I wanted to do at least one oneshot of them during their childhood, so here you go. OH! I'm also open to any requests, so if you have an idea, please leave it in the reviews or PM me.**

**I do not own Megamind or any of its characters.**

* * *

**~Waiter Part 1~**

It was a quiet Friday afternoon at the Lil' Gifted School For Lil' Gifted Kids. It was midsummer, the birds sang, insects buzzed, and a stentorian clot of rowdy kids played.

Syx listened to the other children as he sat quietly in his corner, his legs held tight against his chest and his chin on his knees. Minion's sphere was fitted snugly in his lap, the fish silent as ever as they both recovered from the school day. The schoolhouse was dark except for the hot amber rays flooding in through the doorway. Recess was always held at the end of the day. It would be a good 20 to 30 minutes before parents came to get their children and everyone left.

Everyone but him.

He didn't know why the Warden didn't want him to walk home, it couldn't be more than 50 yards! The bus was always late to pick him up. Through rain, snow, or shine he was the last one there and had no choice but to wait. Whether it was because they constantly forgot or just didn't care, the hurt never faded...

"Hey, what are you doing in here?"

Syx clenched his jaw as he looked up at the owner of the voice, "Minding my own business."

Wayne scoffed at him, "Well, you know the rules; everyone has to be outside during recess. You can 'mind your business' out there where I can keep an eye on you."

"What difference does it make where I am as long as I'm not bothering anyone?"

The other boy frowned, irritation rolling over him. He had passive control over everyone in the school, even the teacher, but this one...he always defied him. It had been funny at first, watching the little reject try to get on his level only to fail miserably. He didn't have to make any effort to get the others on his side with this freak around. He had been ecstatic when the other kids started to assist him in disciplining the other boy. It had almost begun to feel unfair when it was just him. Not that any of it was undeserved, of course; the boy was a bad seed. Dangerous. His parents had said so- he'd seen it himself! He had to knock him down a few, or maybe a few _thousand_ , notches. It was in everyone's best interest and, as far as he was concerned, Syx was far too confident for his own worth.

"The difference is that any business of yours can't be good. How do I know you aren't tampering with the chairs or mixing the cleaning solutions into an explosive?"

That got him. The reaction was instantaneous as Syx's head shot up, green eyes blazing as they bore straight into his own. The fish bristled in his grip.

"I wouldn't do that!"

He smirked humorlessly, "You're right; the first one was more than enough."

A hint of tears gathered in Syx's eyes, but he refused to let them fall. He wouldn't give Wayne the satisfaction. He was baiting him, trying to find something to call him out on...but this time was going to be different. He wasn't going to bite.

Minion could hardly make out the words of the exchange, but he knew they weren't pleasant. The boy's heart had gone from 0 to 60 and now pounded hard against the glass, the vibrations nearly deafening him as the sound waves circulated through the water.

"That was an accident." he murmured. _And you know it_.

" _You're_ an accident."

He heard that. The body around him went still, his breath hitching subtly and his heart pounding on. Syx's head was bent down, but his gaze ran passed him and a shocked look had settled over his features. He felt his gills flare.

Wayne laughed, raising a hand to his chest in mock compassion "Oh, did I hit a nerve? Mother always says I have a way with words."

Minion felt his charge curl tighter against onslaught, desperate to keep his emotions in check. He turned swiftly to glare at the other boy, outrage fueling his nerve while knowing it wouldn't make an ounce of difference. The confidence was quick to melt away as the young brute came to crouch before his master, balancing on his toes with his elbows resting on his knees.

"I guess I should hand it to you; I don't think I could handle being so backwards. A burden, an obligation, a _liability_ for everyone around me. Knowing that no one could ever want me...it would just eat me up inside." he leaned closer, his face morphing into a cruel sneer, "You really need to understand the difference between us. Me? I have a nice, warm house to go home to while you have a concrete box to call your own. I have two parents that would do _anything_ for me while you have a _fish_ for family! And finally..."

Syx risked looking into the other's stony gaze.

"I'm the only one with a future."

* * *

**Not exactly how I intended, but it is what it is.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please review!**


	8. Panic Attack

**I do not own Megamind or any of its characters.**

* * *

**~Panic Attack~**

Wayne sat quietly on his couch, his eyes closed and his face stiff. His breathing was calm... encouraging...and he rocked his body forward and back with the shaking bundle in his arms.

Syx's body trembled with fear. His arms were numb and he felt as though they'd taken on a mind of their own while they lay still against his legs. His toes curled inside of his boots, the tight confinement tugging at his nails. His body shivered and sweated, his heartbeat working steadily before attacking his rib cage with bone breaking force. The blood in his veins flowed like syrup, leaving him lethargic though the panic kept him alert. His lungs filled only halfway before the air was released and they were forced to take in another and another in a seemingly endless cycle.

His vision was clear, but his brain refused to fully register the actions taking place. He'd hardly felt it when his lover swept him up, plopped down onto the couch, and cradled him in his lap. He stuffed his face in the crook of his neck desperately, his quick outtakes of breath leaving the flesh moist.

Wayne titled his head toward him, lightly nuzzling his cheek. One hand rested on his hip while the other stretched across his back to his far shoulder. Occasionally, the smaller alien would tense his body in sudden jolts, fisting his shirt and letting out airy, almost inaudible sobs against his skin.

Opening his eyes, Wayne looked at his watch. These incidents usually didn't last more than 30 minutes at a time, but as time hit the 60 minute mark he began to loose his calm demeanor. He also knew that, even in his addled state, Syx was aware of the change in interval, which succeeded in making him more agitated. With another bout of helpless whimpers and pleading gestures, Wayne rocked them harder. He brought his hand away from Syx's shoulder to cup the back of his neck, dragging his nails comfortingly across his skin.

"Hey, you're okay..." he spoke softly.

"Everything's gonna be okay..."

* * *

**Thanks for reading**

**Please review!**


	9. Kidnapped

**I do not own Megamind or any of its characters.**

* * *

**~Kidnapped~**

Abducted.

That's what they'd called it.

No sign, without a trace, without a _trail._

Sat stiffly on his coach, his back hunched and his knee bouncing anxiously, he remembered the conversation they had had the night he disappeared...

_"Let me walk you."_

_"Oh, don't be such a mother hen!"_

_"I'm serious, I just...something feels off."_

_"I'm sure it's just you thinking too hard again."_

_Ignoring the look he received, he stood up on his toes and gave the other a quick peck on the lips._

_"I'll see you tomorrow."_

Wayne bit his nail harder as tears began to distort his vision.

_What tomorrow?_

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please review!**


	10. Cat Cuddlers pt. 1

**I do not own Megamind or any of its characters.**

* * *

**~Cat Cuddlers Part 1~**

Wayne pushed through the door leading into the kitchen, rubbing his face tiredly. He trudged over to the coffee pot, leant over to grab a mug from the cabinet, and poured the dark liquid with glassy eyes.

Taking a blissful gulp, he closed his eyes, letting the steam open the pores of his cheeks and nose. He brought the cup from his lips and sighed refreshingly, a content smile taking shape. He turned on his heels, beginning to make his journey back into the living room until he caught movement from the corner of his eye.

He froze, his breath catching in his throat and his grip on the mug's handle tightening. He found it comical that despite being more than capable of defending himself against any known enemy, he could still be surprised and frightened...how pitiful.

Sporting his game face, he moved to confront the intruder, a lecture about privacy violations already forming in his mind. However, he wasn't met with a person.

There, sitting on his dining table, was a wide eyed calico. It's tail swished from side to side and it held an almost smug expression.

_"Meow."_

A yell echoed off the walls.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please review!**


	11. Covers

**I do not own Megamind or any of its characters.**

* * *

**~Covers~**

Wayne shivered.

Exhaling, he opened his eyes to darkness.

The sound of fan blades slicing through the air rang in his ears and the chilly night air bit at his skin. Over the last several weeks, he'd found himself gradually spending less time awake at night. Not that he didn't have help from a certain someone. However, every pro has a con and his new problem consisted of him tossing and turning and flipping and flopping. He didn't even need to set his alarm clock anymore, as the cold from the coming winter would ease him to wakefulness. He often untangled himself from the sheets at night, ending with the blankets either wrinkled on the floor or smothering his company.

He huffed, his shoulders hugging his neck and his hands covering his elbows. Closing his eyes, he grabbed the corner of the thick blanket he was currently laying on and rolled his body so it cocooned him. When he was tightly bundled, he fluttered his eyelids open and jerked when he was met with another face.

Syx lied peacefully on his stomach, undisturbed by his bedmate. Whenever he spent the night, he slept in the same position and hardly ever moved. He rested on his stomach, head turned to the left and hands held against his throat. His legs were curled towards his chest, giving his exposed hip a more defined curve even under the covers. The most Wayne had ever gotten about the strange pose was that Syx had accustomed himself to it during his time in prison from his early years of villainy, when he was actually allowed cell mates. The blue alien refused to reveal any more than that.

The hero smiled, closing the small gap between them and connecting their foreheads. He held his breath, careful not to wake the smaller male as he leaned in and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips.

* * *

**Thanks for reading**

**Please review!**


	12. Cat Cuddlers pt. 2

**I do not own Megamind or any of its characters.**

* * *

**~Cat Cuddlers Part 2~**

Syx yawned, arching his back and stretching his arms above his head. He dropped a hand to rub neck, working out the ache of sleeping on a sofa. It was moments like this that he envied Minion and his, albeit small, castle.

_I should get him another one...maybe for his birthday._

The alien was suddenly jolted out of his thoughts by the loud buzzing of Bernard's phone. Picking it up, a giddy smile broke out across his face.

"Oll-hello?"

"Syx! I need you!"

He pulled the device away from his ear, squinting "That's funny, usually you can wait until nightfall."

"I don't mean _that!_ Just get over here quick, it's an emergenc-EEH! No, get away!"

Syx looked at the phone as if it had sprouted legs " I'll be right there."

As soon the he snapped the phone shut he erupted in hysterical laughter, he could only imagine the look on the hero's face!

"Oh, this is going to be good." he mumbled to himself.

* * *

"Wayne?"

Syx slid through the opening of the front door before pushing it closed with his body. He took in the unsettling stillness of the living room.

"Waaaayyne?" he called again.

He tiptoed forward, but managed only 4 paces before a loud banging arose from the kitchen. He cast his eyes to the door just in time to see it swing back and forth on its hinges, various pots and pans spinning on their rims on the floor.

Syx felt his face pale and he launched himself over the cream coffee table, landing ungracefully on the cold marble steps. Not waiting to assess himself, he jumped to his feet and shot through the door.

The first sighted was greeted with was a disgruntled Wayne Scott, standing defensively behind his marble island. The hero's blue eyes were wild as they bored into his. Syx lost the words he'd been saving and settled to scan the area. The countertops were sprinkled with several different condiments and spices, as we're the chocolate floor tiles.

He looked back at his boyfriend "Uh..."

_Meow_

Syx jumped at the shrill cry, poking his head further through the door and looking up to the top of the fridge, where curious eyes gazed down at him. The cat was crouched halfway at the edge of the fridge, it's backside lifted high and it's tail waving happily. The alien smiled at the feline, raising a hand to pet it until he heard a ruckus coming from the other's direction.

"Good Lord, what do think you're doing?!"

In Wayne's raised hand was a container of powdered garlic.

"Trying to get this cat out of my hideout! It'll lead me to the breach it came through and I can close it before I'm discovered by an actual person!"

Syx sported a dumbfounded expression "Do you know how paranoid you sound? I'm the one who brought the cat!"

"You...what?"

Syx clicked his tongue at the animal, causing it to jump down into his arms.

"I bought her to keep you company when I'm not here." he said.

He strolled over to his lover, a smug look on his face, and offered the pet. The garlic had long been discarded and Wayne was now enthusiastically scratching between the calico's ears.

"Ooh, wait, I have something else!" Syx pushed the rest of her against his chest as he thrust a hand into his pocket.

He pulled out a small, bracelet like chain. Unlatching the hook, he placed it carefully around the animal's throat. The silver links twinkled under the light and and bent to a slight point where the centerpiece sat. Wayne's eyes widened as he stared in awe at the gem. It was a small Dragon's Breath Opal, carved into a fine oval and polished to perfection. It was held in place by a silver frame, wavy fingers branching out and twirling along the borders.

"E?" he prompted, gesturing to the white E engraving.

"Her name in the pound was 'Earwine', and y'know, it's hard to rename adults, so..."

Wayne looked down at the cat, placing the name with her face.

"Well, it's a good thing it fits. Thank you...it's weird and sweet at the same time."

Syx eyes widened in realization "That reminds me, we need to have a serious talk about animal care!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading**

**Please review!**


	13. Permission

**I do not own Megamind or any of its characters.**

* * *

**~Permission~**

"Can I kiss you?"

Syx turned his gaze from the television screen to look at the other. They were currently seated in Wayne's lavish living space, a mediocre romance playing before them. Stomach cramp inducing cliches, when the actors know they're doing a bad job, and the like. They sat awkwardly next to each other, a solid foot between them. Syx held his body in a painfully rigid position, his legs drawn tightly together and his ungloved hands folded in his lap. Wayne, on the other hand, was hunched over on the edge of the couch, his elbows supporting his weight on his knees as he rubbed his thumbs together. His lips were pressed into a thin line and his brow creased as he looked everywhere but at his guest. Syx watched the display with amusement.

He chuckled "Pardon?"

"C'mon, don't make me say it again..." the hero whined pitifully.

Syx smiled "You're right, I just wanted to see if your face could get any hotter."

At that he hooked a finger under Wayne's chin and pecked the pout on his lips, remaining only a second before turning casually back to the screen. The larger man sat stunned, his mouth still puckered and his blue eyes glazed. Despite popular belief, that had been his first kiss and while it had only lasted a single moment, it gave him experiences he'd never even dreamed of. Short, intense waves of electricity raced up his spine, flooded into his brain and sent spots dancing across his vision. His heart fought against his ribcage and for a fleeting moment, he believed Syx had actually managed to give him a heart attack.

He was moving outside of his control. Before he could stop himself. It was as if he was just sitting inside his own head watching as his body made decisions for him. But he soon decided that maybe it wasn't all bad as he saw his arms reach out. Felt Syx's soft skin against his palms. Pulled his thin body close and melted back into his lips.

As expected, warmth washed over him. His skin tingled and he was sure he could feel the very blood coursing through his veins. Their mouths moved harmoniously in rising passion, with the competence and tenderness of skilled lovers. Wayne brushed his fingers down the other's cheek, running them slowly along his jaw and stopping to cup the back of his neck. He felt a shudder run through him, even as they pulled away. They lingered as they drew away, a mere inch between them as they stared into each other's drunken gazes. Their breaths mingled and the former hero still had yet to remove his hands from Syx's body. Not that it was desired.

There truly was no experience like the first date.

* * *

**Sorry it's so weak, the month has left me out of practice.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Please review!**


	14. Blame

**I do not own Megamind or any of its characters.**

* * *

**~Blame~**

It had been a simple job. A bank robbery. A display with all the style of animal print clothing and the creativity of a white Christmas tree. Gun toating men in skii masks, terrified civilians huddled against the counters, the otherwise cheerful day moving along outside, the whole package. The conventional, frivolous, _painfully_ trite package.

Wayne didn't know why the police bothered showing up at all. Even when he was in action, they did little besides sitting in their vehicles waiting for him to fix the problem. Though, he figured it must get be boring doing nothing, so why not send the whole station to loiter around a crime scene, then pat each other's backs and feel helpful? He hadn't told Megamind that _he'd_ be doing all the heavy lifting, much to his amusement. He remembered his first few weeks in his new position, before they started dating; he'd barge in, outraged, rambling on about the stupid look on everyone's face while they watched him, as though they weren't in any danger and didn't know any better. What drones!

He'd been watching the conflict, as he always did. Thanks to Roxanne's media expertise and Syx's productive genius, he had his own satellite signal. It made him glad that Syx had never been able to sell his Death Ray.

Hostage situations were always his least favorite. Of course they were serious, but he'd quickly figured out that the suspects didn't have the guts to really hurt anyone. Their stories were the same, their motivations. Whether it be a lone perpetrator or a group of them, their plans fell flat like paper in the wind. Of course, he couldn't have known it would be different this time.

It was the typical scene; several police cruisers parked along the entrance, their drivers waiting behind open doors with loaded pistols, curious civilians flocking across the road. Megamind strode in with his usual flamboyant glamour, successfully took hold of the situation, and was in the process of removing hostages-

When the building exploded.

He heard it before he saw it. Reacting chemicals and impacted concrete. Windows shattered and fire flooded through the openings, black smoke quickly gathering on the roof. People screamed, ducked, ran. Roxanne's horrified face got to him, the dread in her eyes struck his heart as she looked into the camera. She held the microphone tightly, but didn't seem to have it in her to speak. It may have been wrong, but at that moment he hadn't been worried about anyone else. He eyes searched only for Syx.

He sighed when he found him. The blue man stumbled away from the burning wreckage. He waved off several emergency officials as they surrounded him, prodding at him and trying to guide him to one of the ambulances. He looked no worse for wear, aside from black smudges spotting his face and the occasional rip in his suit. He stared in shock at the building, the fire rapidly shrinking under powerful fire hoses.

* * *

That was hours ago. Megamind had stayed to help with whatever he could, but mostly just ended up looking like a lost child. After everything had calmed down, he'd disappeared. Roxanne hadn't even bothered to try and get him to comment on the events that transpired, not that he blamed her.

Wayne crept through The Lair, keeping an eye out for Minion. He highly doubted Syx mentioned their relationship to the fish, what with him being "dead" and Minion's tendency to overreact. He had yet to formally meet him, but from the stories Syx told, he could paint a pretty accurate picture.

He was surprised to find The Lair extremely naked. Nothing like he'd seen before retiring. He knew Syx had sold a lot, but everything? It made him a little sad; even when they were enemies he'd found the other's creations profoundly entertaining. He thought of things no one else did and, more often than not, ended up making them a reality. It brought him back to their school days, in which the young villain would hardly ever be seen without a pad and pencil. He was incredibly artistic, always making the most of his time...in the corner.

A sharp intake of breath stopped the former hero in his tracks. His blue eyes scanned the area, hoping to catch a glimpse of his target. The warehouse was empty, save for bare shelves, metal closets, and steel tables sprinkled with various mechanical trinkets. Syx looked to be in the process of reinventing his designs. A sniffle came for the side, making him jump. Despite the low light, he didn't need to squint to figure out where Syx was hiding.

The blue alien was curled against the side of a metal storage cabinet, the shadows effectively concealing his form. His legs were pressed tight to his skinny chest, elbows resting on his knees and his face buried in his arms.

Wayne knelt down in front of him, placing his hands on his shoulders "Syx?"

"It's all my fault." he said, not looking up.

He knew what he was referring to; it only took a few hours to find and identify 3 bodies. An elderly man, a woman...

And a child.

"No, it isn't..." his heart tugged.

He felt Syx tense under his fingers before he threw his head up and glared at him.

"You don't get to say that!" he shook his hands off, scooting farther away from him.

A tear broke free from the puddle in his eye, streaming smoothly down his face.

"Three people are dead because of me...I wasn't quick enough, I didn't go back in to check! I let everybody down. They relied on me and I failed! Heroes. Don't. _Fail_! I-"

"Syx!" Wayne grabbed his arms and gave him a firm shake.

Syx looked at him miserably, a new onslaught of tears gathering in his eyes. It hurt to see his love this way...

Without another thought, he looped his arms around the other and pulled him into a comforting hug, holding on tighter as Syx clung to him. It didn't matter how long it took, if anyone caught them, how tired he got...

He wouldn't leave.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review**


	15. Mirror

**I do not own Megamind or any of its characters.**

* * *

**~Mirror~**

Syx stood rigidly in the bathroom. His hands were balled into fists and his arms supported his weight against the counter as he glared at his reflection. Steam circulated through the air, thin white ribbons swirling and and gliding gracefully and fluttering above every surface.

The room was silent all except for the monotonous chime of the faucet and a pounding heartbeat. The heat of the shower sent Syx's blood rushing through his veins and caused his tachycardia to thump in his ears. He never turned on the fan. He wanted to see the room fill with the thick fog, wanted the light to shine through and illuminate the walls in white, but most of all, he wanted a blind mirror.

He didn't know when the habit started...He found comfort in not being able to see himself. Felt better forgetting what he really looked like. Did that make him a coward? Probably.

_Damn_!

He hadn't waited long enough. The steam wasn't thick enough. He should have waited...

A stream of water ran down the glass, leaving a trail of cleverness in its wake and Syx found himself staring into his own eyes. Out of everything, his eyes were the only things he could tolerate. He didn't much like the color green, but they held such passion and intensity, summoned such fondness that he couldn't despise them even if it was his only desire.

He hardly noticed the rest of the mirror begin to clear up, eventually revealing his entirety. And it wasn't until then that he felt the hate crawl back to him. There he stood; smack dab in the middle of an overheated bathroom, a white towel wrapped tightly around his shoulders. Stick thin limbs, an oversized head, and the most disgusting shade of blue he had ever seen. In short, it was repulsive. A repugnant, sick mess.

Ugly.

Tears quickly gathered in his eyes, but he pushed them back. He couldn't cry. Not over this. It was pitiful, shameful! He didn't deserve to be upset...

He thought of going to Wayne. He always managed to make him feel better. He loved him...right?

No. He knew too well that the hero would only disagree with him, with or without sincerity. Anything to shut him up. Anything to keep him quiet. How could he ever love something like him? He deserved better...

He was brought out of his delusions by a gentle knock on the door.

"Syx? Are you okay?"

He didn't move to look toward the voice. All he could do was give his reflection another weak glare.

"Fine."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review!**


	16. Challenge

**~Challenge~**

To say Minion didn't like him was a big understatement. To say he didn't care was an even bigger lie.

Wayne's eyes darted around the warehouse. Since taking on the role of hero, Syx worked tirelessly to conform his Lair into a more inviting living space. Several dozen trips to the hardware store had resulted in at least 3 different floor textures being installed and 8 paint jobs. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of the entire Lair painted a different color every other day. Wood floors installed and ripped up to be replaced by tile to be replaced again by bright epoxy.

It hadn't occurred to Syx that liking two colors didn't automatically mean they went together.

Having taken the lead of the remodel, the fish's already strained mood was reduced even further by Wayne's sudden appearance in his down time. Surely the musician didn't expect his boss to be here...why would he? When he wasn't out fighting, Syx was always with _him_. The only time he got to see him anymore was if he managed to stay up long enough to catch the blue alien sneaking in...

Wayne held himself tentatively as the fish glared at him. His gaze burned into his forehead with the intensity of his own laser vision.

"So..." he said abruptly, "The Lair is coming along nicely..."

The fish looked around in lazy acknowledgement.

"Yes, thank you. It means a lot."

The Musician snorted in amusement, "Now that's a lie. We both know you don't care about what I think."

"What gave it away?"

"Look, Minion-" he sighed "I just...I don't know. I don't want us to be enemies and I know it'll take a lot for me to prove myself to you. But I want to try, if you'll let me."

He was surprised to see the fish's closed face brighten in thought-maybe even consideration! He knew Minion was naturally cordial...hated conflict and tended to make friends everywhere he went. Maybe this was it...all the tension would finally be gone and they could go on to be-

"No."

He felt his heart plummet. Felt the tension ricochet and hit him full force and for the first time in his life...he felt small.

Minion would be lying if he said it wasn't satisfying to watch the color drain out of the other's face. Almost felt guilty about the smirk tugging at his mouth when he reminded himself that _he deserved this_...He cleared his throat and spoke.

"I'm not going to make you prove yourself to me...because you _can't_. An apology is not going to change what you've done and especially what you didn't do."

His eyes were dark as he looked at the man.

"You were always there, but for everyone else. To be completely honest, I don't see you as an enemy, but we are far from okay. I tolerate you, just as I've always tolerated you, because he _deserves_ to be happy."

Minion felt an odd pang as he thought about his boss's relationship...He couldn't decide if it was disgust or frustration.

Wayne shivered at the sickly sweet smile the fish then gave him. Felt his body moving without him as Minion dismissed him, claiming he needed to get back to work on the warehouse. It may have just been his nerves making him to nauseous...or the unmistakable challenge behind that toothy simper.

* * *

**Could have been a lot better, but I'm literally falling asleep here and I wanted to get this out as soon as possible. Thanks for reading, feel free to tell me what you think!**


	17. In a Year

**~In a Year~**

The sun didn't shine in the Hideout. But his life was a glorious cascade of movie cliches, so...he figured it was cloudy.

Earwine was snuggled against his hip, dead to the world in blissful sleep and even as the aching in his legs increased with each passing minute, he found he couldn't move her. Someone deserved to be content today...even if that someone was just a cat.

Syx entered the lavish space as quietly as he could, though he was certain Wayne knew of his presence regardless. He shivered at the comforting warmth of the room, rubbing the cold from his bare hands. With winter on the verge, it got darker sooner...even at an early 6:00, the moon was high and only the illuminated overcast could be seen above. The alien stood awkwardly at the entrance, the tension in the air leaving him anxious. He knew Wayne preferred to be alone on this particular date, but...but he was _worried_! It felt wrong to just leave the other man to sit so disconsolate, even if that's what he wanted.

Wayne felt an odd pang of irritation as his front door opened. Why was Syx being so quiet? He had the most sensitive ears on the planet! Why was he just _standing_ there- _why was he here_?! He had told him not to come today...why couldn't he, for _once_ , just _listen_!

He stopped. His clenched eyelids shooting open and his eyebrows coming together in pained awe as guilt pooled in his stomach.

Syx let out a small gasp as he saw Wayne start out of the corner of his eye. The sudden movement had stirred Earwine who, noticing the other man, was quick to jump down and brush herself against his legs. The former villain bent down to take her in his arms, mustering the confidence to approach the sofa. Green eyes stayed glued on the figure next to him, waiting for a reaction- any reaction- as he sat himself down beside his lover.

The cushion dipped slightly as Syx settled himself. Taking note of his slow movements, Wayne resisted the urge to snap at him. What did he think he was going to do? He shouldn't even _be_ here! Why he-

The musician jumped as a sudden weight was deposited on his leg. As he glanced to his side he was met with a furry head bumping into his cheek. In spite of his fowl mood, he smiled.

Syx relaxed when he saw the smile on the other's face. Maybe he wasn't in the rut he'd previously thought...

But all hope of that was dashed when Wayne jerked away from his hand. He wasted no time in retracting his arm and winding even further into himself...how was he supposed to deal with this kind of situation? His eyes followed the grout to the mantle on the far side of the room...where a framed picture of a middle aged woman and her family lay. The only picture Wayne had of his small family and, more predominantly, his mother. While already battling a handful of other ailments, the news of her son's "death" had sent Mrs. Scott's health into steep decline.

Today would mark her 78th birthday, only to be celebrated _without_ her.

Syx was once again reminded of how different they were. He had never had a mother growing up...there was no way he could even attempt to empathise with the larger man. Taking a deep breath, he opened his mouth

"If you're going to say anything, please don't let it be 'I'm sorry'."

The blue man cringed, biting his lip as his cheeks lit up in embarrassment. Was he really that predictable? He let out a sigh, bringing his hand up and turning Wayne's wet, tired eyes on him in the first gaze of the night.

"It'll be okay."

* * *

**Oh my GOD, that took forever! Thank you to SilentIndigoMist for this angst request and, of course, I'm always accepting more! Thank you all for reading! I sincerely hope you liked it. Please be sure to leave a review!**


	18. Waiter Part 2

**Here we are! I do apologize for my disgustingly unmotivated self.**

**I do not own Megamind or any of its characters.**

* * *

**~Waiter Part 2~**

_*tick*_

_*tick*_

_*tick*_

_*tick*_

Syx sat rigid in his seat, resisting the urge to glance at the clock. Or perhaps it was the urge to throw something at it...

Either way it would mean failure. He would forfeit his current position and he _was not_ a quitter. He maintained his composure, tightening his already folded arms as he glared at the woman across the desk. Her own gaze didn't have the ferocity of his own, but she humored his game nonetheless. As she always did.

He hated being placated.

His principal was an...average looking woman. Dark brown hair neatly brushed and pulled into a tight bun at the base of her skull. Her make-up wasn't too heavy, though she definitely needs to toss that shade of lipstick. It's far too dark and she's so obviously a spring...and it seems she was feeling bold with her eye shadow today; the faded burgundy contrasting sharply with her hazel eyes. Though, if he was being honest, he'd say they were more green.

She watched as he moved suddenly, leaning his chair backward and placing a boot at the corner of her desk. It was a vindictive move on his part...he was baiting her. This was their game and, she had to give it to him that he played well. Their relationship was strange, to say the least. He spent more time in her office than his actual classes and they'd developed an odd understanding of one another. She'd had troubled students before, but he certainly took the cake. She pitied his poor teachers and she didn't blame any of them for making her their go-to when he decided to act up. As long as they remembered their conduct, they could send him to her office all day. There were times they had...

Which brought her to the reason he was here today. She'd barely had a chance to get herself settled when his Civics teacher had stormed in with him in tow, all but throwing him at her in her outrage.

 _"He set a fire in one of the trash bins!"_ she'd shouted.

She sighed and blinked, the interest in acknowledging his challenge gone. She turned her attention toward her coffee, picking it up and taking a much needed sip.

"Early start today, hm?"

He didn't answer, but his eyes flicked away from her to study floor.

_*tick*_

_*tick*_

_*tick*_

She cleared her throat, "Well, John said he would be here to pick you up around lunch. Guess he's having a busy day, too."

Syx looked at her. Lunch? That was three hours away! Surely, he wasn't expected to just sit here all that time!

"Though, I have to warn you that he didn't sound very enthused to hear from me."

"As if I expected anything less." he snapped.

She shrugged lightly, working her mouth into a thin line. At least he was talking, rude as it was. He cared nothing for her authority and he spoke to her as he did with everyone else. She didn't actively appreciate it, but the banter was a refreshing change of pace as opposed to the ass-kissing she was accustomed to.

She hummed, "Fair enough...Alright, I'll send for your coursework. That should be more than enough to help you pass the time. I trust your textbooks survived?"

He threw her an indignant look. Was she off her rocker? He'd never stoop so low as to burn a book! Rolling his eyes, he dramatically scooped up his bag and plopped it in his lap, showing her three hardcovers resting inside. His back-pack was clear, a requirement put in place from earlier instances soon after his enrollment. It was obvious he still resented her somewhat for the decision.

She smiled, pleased. He might hate the establishment, but he valued education. That certainly saved her from having to order new books and saved _him_ from the wrath of the Warden having to pay for them. It was also one of the only things that she could use to get through to his inner workings. He was so defiant, fought against _everything_ so relentlessly...he was juggled between every one of her counselors, but none of them lasted. It was both striking and flattering that he'd connected with _her_ out of everyone else. True, they butted heads on the daily, but there was always an odd respect underneath. He drew a line for himself around her that he didn't for others. He wasn't as harsh. He didn't go out of his way to seek her company, of course, but she could see that he appreciated the attention.

In the back of her mind, she knew that would only make it harder the day he would have to go.

* * *

**No Metro Man in this one, guys. Sorry. I've been sitting on this concept for a loooooong time, though. I have a headcannon where Syx is close to his principal because he spends so much time in his/her office through high school(AU where he actually attends). *GASP* I gave the boy a _nice_ school authority figure!**

**I might feature her again in another chapter, OR I can just make a oneshot. Dunno yet, but I would love feedback from all of you wonderful people! Thank for reading!**


End file.
